


Liability

by Linspoppa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, It's open to interpretation after Grimmy's recovered, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linspoppa/pseuds/Linspoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs me, or I need him. Take your pick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> After MTMTE #45 came out, the Scavengers-centric issue has been guilty of much controversy. Quite a few fans believe Jro disparages Grimlock's character and disabilities in general with his writing. These are important concerns fans should voice. But I disagree with some accusations towards Misfire, calling his relationship with Grimlock that of a pet and owner. This is my attempt to explore their complex dynamic and motivations.
> 
> I welcome feedback and constructive criticism. Beta-read by [Foxyturttle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle)

"So this organic female was dragged along by her creators to an abandoned place and of course they're stupid enough to eat the fuel. Buffets of fuel with no customers should be a biiiig warning sign! You with me so far?"

"..."

"Anyway, turns out it's a magical place -yay!- and her creators are changed into cattle while she panics like a pinhead. Now she's working for the deformed witch and has this spirit blob thing stalking her. Here is where the movie gets interesting!"

"..."

Curled up on the hulking Dynobot's lap, Misfire's optics were glued to a small datapad. Time aboard the W.A.P. dragged on agonisingly slow, the crew having passed nothing but asteroid belts these last few decacycles.

Trying to mitigate his boredom, Misfire initiated a movie marathon with Grimlock. First they had watched an old soap opera from the Golden Age, but Misfire longed for something more fantastic and easygoing. This animated Earth flick currently looks promising.

It becomes evident that the task of watching lies squarely on the jet's shoulders. Misfire isn't bothered in the slightest. He's grown accustomed to providing mostly unwanted narration during movies. The hyperactive jet knows that Grimlock doesn't process much beside a visual feed of images. At least that's the impression he is getting.

However, that's where the really armor pinches; Misfire knows next to nothing about Grimlock's mental state. Same goes for the remainder of the Scavengers. All conclusions they've drawn so far are guesses, observations tentatively voiced without any solid proof. Their unorthodox surgeon isn't familiar with neuropsychology. When Misfire excitedly grilled him for answers a vorn ago, Spinister's only response had been a non-commital shrug. "You think I can play fiddle with brain modules, huh?"

Despite the dedication Misfire shows Grimlock, there are almost no signs of improvement since he first emerged from stasis.

According to Krok, the Scavengers' lives will become much easier once they land on Cybertron and hand over the mentally disabled Dynobot to a clinic. Even a remote Autobot ship or colony can probably offer him better medical care.

Krok's stance on the topic remains firm, just as it was during his past confrontation with Misfire in the engine room.

"Face it Misfire, your bargain chip has proven itself more of a liability than anyone expected", the officer said, crossing his arms. "We barely scrape together enough energon to feed ourselves, and a Dynobot consumes thrice the ration of your average-sized bot. Look at the W.A.P.! Not that she's ever been a beauty, but since Grimlock boarded she's began falling to pieces at lightning speed!"

"Yes, I know that! He goes on rampages less and less often. Soon he'll start writing responses when I ask stuff, Krok I swear-"

Further protests died on his lipplates as Krok raised his servo, voice heavy with authority.

"Shut up. If you think I'll let anyone compromise my crew or my ship, you two can wave the others goodbye from the next asteroid we pass. Do you want to stay with your pet so badly, Misfire? It's time you realise that contributing takes priority over whatever satisfaction you get from some mech's pet-like dependence."

_Pet..._

Recalling that term in the present has Misfire grinding his denta, the noise stirring Grimlock from his dull meditation, prompting a glare down at the carmine frame huddled in his lap.

Pet. What an ugly, loaded word. One which Krok seemingly loves to repeat around the Dynobot. Because Grimlock is unable to communicate, that leaves the jet as his only defender, calling out their commander on the use of derogative speech. Frag Fulcrum to Pit and back, he's NOT protecting the Dynobot out of fondness. No sir. Can't a Decepticon simply respect his fellow Cybertronian's right to refute insults from other Cybertronians?

Caught up in his internal rant, Misfire fails to notice his servo moving to Grimlock's forearm. Smaller digits circle the thick armor in a repetitive motion, essentially stroking.

_Maybe... just maybe, Krok is right about this?_

The thought leaves behind an unpleasant taste, a strong urge to deny it. The option of avoiding reality is long gone though. Apparently their commanding officer finds Misfire easy to read, what with the strange dig at him needing Grimlock's reliance. Why would anyone believe he wants Grimlock to stay like this? So many joors spent coaxing words out of the sluggish mech, all those sessions inadvertedly honing his patience and self-control more than they ended up helping Grimlock. Surely a smart mech like Krok can't mistake such efforts for selfishness?

Unless he suspects the jet of having hidden motives for wanting to bring along Grimlock.

Back at Clemency, Misfire had certainly been sincere about how invaluable the Dynobot could be to the Scavengers. Gaining the trust of their former enemy still mattered, and retrieving Grimlock might earn them said trust.

Somewhere along the journey things grew complicated. Misfire couldn't explain his sudden change of spark, but eventually he stopped seeing Grimlock as a brainless bargain chip and instead noticed a scarred mech suffering on the inside. The once formidable Dynobot had been violently stripped of his cunning and prowess, reduced to a hollow shell. The Autobots put value in his battle skills, not his life. Otherwise a rescue team would surely have found Grimlock before the Scavengers did.

The jet can relate to feeling expendable. Even as a loyal soldier, he'll never delude himself into thinking that his old unit used to care for his well-being. Those officers' main concern was how well you handled a gun. Locate the target, take aim, shoot with decent accuracy and they would move on. Until, of course, an inability to remain focused and ignore distractions stunted your aim so badly that allies were caught in the crossfire. Then you got listed in some register, called a dangerous burden and kicked out of your unit. That's how Misfire came to join this ragtag bunch of misfits. They are simultaneously the best and the worst that their faction has to offer. He can't be the only one realising how Grimlock fits right in.

A cold, creeping sense of doubt slowly engulfs him. Who is he trying to fool, justifying taking on Grimlock as his personal project? Their time together just highlights how terrible a caretaker he is. Losing his temper over drained tanks and small setbacks, barely holding himself back so he won't cross the line of moral reprehension.

Krok must be out of it, demanding Misfire to contribute to the Scavengers when he already struggles at bonding with a single mech...

_What a joke. I'm useless to my leaders, useless to these losers and useless to someone worse off than me..._

His troubled mind finally registers the silence around him. Because he got distracted the movie has already finished, credits rolling across the screen in his hands before returning to the main menu.

There's a grunt somewhere above Misfire's head. He dejectedly replies in a less guttural manner.

Grimlock's demand is short but full of intent. "A...gain."

Red optics widen comically. Misfire cranes his neck to stare up at the Dynobot towering over him. A huge, unsteady servo reaches out to tap at the holovid screen in Misfire's grasp, not leaving a single scratch.

"Again."

Misfire's cheekplates threaten to split open from the force of his grin. "Sure thing!"

During their second rewatch, promted by Grimlock, Misfire's optics start to power down. He's too exhausted to notice the Dynobot reciprocating his earlier anxious strokes, huge digits covering Misfire's entire forearm. Within kliks, the stimuli leaves Grimlock with a loudly snoring jet.

Maybe, just maybe, there's hope for both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> As someone diagnosed with ADHD and Aspergers early, I drew inspiration from personal experiences when it comes to Misfire. But he is more than just his diagnosis.
> 
> Krok threatening to abandon Misfire might seem cruel, but it's not unrealistic. They're Cons. He keeps the safety of his crew in mind and sees this feared Autobot as doing more harm than good. Misfire throwing aside his duties to focus all attention on said Autobot equals a disappointed Krok. He wants Misfire to take him seriously.


End file.
